Tom Clancy's Series
Tom Clancy's is a branding used by video game company Ubisoft for video games featuring the works of American author Tom Clancy (while a majority of the games are unrelated to Clancy's work).* History In 1996, Clancy co-founded the video game developer Red Storm Entertainment. He has had his name on several of Red Storm's most successful games. Red Storm was later bought by publisher Ubisoft Entertainment, which continued to use the Clancy name, though the extent of Clancy's actual involvement with creation of the games and development of intellectual properties, if any, was unclear. This game series includes: The Hunt for Red October (1987): Submarine simulation loosely based on the novel of the same name. Produced by Grandslam Entertainment for IBM PC, C64, and Amiga. * Red Storm Rising (1988): Submarine sim loosely based on the novel of the same name. Produced by MicroProse for IBM PC, C64, and Amiga. * The Hunt for Red October (1990): Submarine sim based on the movie of the same name. Produced by Grandslam Entertainment for Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, DOS, ZX Spectrum. * The Hunt for Red October (1990): Submarine sim based on the movie of the same name. Produced for Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy, and Super NES. * SSN (1996): Submarine sim based on the novel of the same name. Produced by Simon & Schuster Interactive for IBM PC. * ruthless.com (1998) by Red Storm Entertainment: Strategy game based loosely on the book of the same name. * Shadow Watch (2000): Turn-based strategy based on the Power Play novel of the same name.1 * The Sum of All Fears (2002): Tactical first-person shooter similar in style to Rainbow Six, but based on the Ghost Recon engine. The plot is based on the movie of the same name. Produced by Ubisoft for the IBM PC and Nintendo GameCube system. In 2008, Ubisoft acquired the rights to Clancy's name for video games.2 Rainbow Six series The Rainbow Six series: Squad-based first person tactical shooters, based on the novel of the same name, typically taking place in closed urban environments. 17 Rainbow Six games have been produced so far. * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (1998) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Eagle Watch (1999) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear (1999) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Urban Operations (2000) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Covert Operations Essentials(2000) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Black Thorn (2001) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lone Wolf (2002) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield (2003) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Black Arrow (2004) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Athena Sword (2004) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Iron Wrath (2005) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Critical Hour (2006) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas (2006) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 (2008) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Shadow Vanguard (2011) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege (2015) Ghost Recon series The Ghost Recon series: Squad-based first-and third-person tactical shooters. As opposed to the Rainbow Six games, Ghost Recon''usually takes place in larger, outdoor environments. There have been 14 ''Ghost Recon games so far. * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (2001) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Desert Siege (2002) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder (2002) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm (2004) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2 (2004) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike (2005) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter (2006) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Predator (2010) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (2010) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars (2011) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms (2014) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands (2017) 3 Splinter Cell series The Splinter Cell series: action-adventure third-person shooter covert-ops stealth games; lately spawned a line of books written by a series of different authors, all writing under the pseudonym David Michaels. * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell (2002) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow (2004) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (2005) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Essentials (2006) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction (2010) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist (2013) EndWar series The EndWar series: Real-time tactics strategic war game; set in a speculative World War III, taking place in 2020. * Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) * Tom Clancy's EndWar Online (Closed) H.A.W.X. series H.A.W.X. series: Combat-based arcade flight video games. * Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X (2009) * Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X 2 (2010) The Division Tom Clancy's The Division is a 2016 online-only action-adventure third-person shooter video game developed by Massive Entertainment and published by Ubisoft, with assistance from Red Storm Entertainment, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The Division is set in a dystopian New York City in the aftermath of a smallpox pandemic; the player, who is an agent of the titular Strategic Homeland Division, commonly referred to as simply "The Division", is tasked with helping to rebuild the Division's operations in Manhattan, investigating the nature of the outbreak and combating criminal activity in its wake. The Division is structured with elements of role-playing games, as well as collaborative and player versus player online multiplayer. The game received positive reviews, and was a commercial success, with Ubisoft stating that the game broke the company's record for highest number of first-day sales. Furthermore, one week after the game's release, Ubisoft stated that The Division is the company's best-selling game, and the industry's biggest first-week launch for a new game franchise, generating an estimated amount of $330 million. * Tom Clancy's The Division (2016)